


Higher

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Higher

Harry kicked off on his broom and was soon soaring high in the sky. Circling the pitch, he felt a light breeze, the sun on his back, and sighed deeply. 

Perfect Quidditch weather. 

Spotting the Snitch, he changed direction and flew toward it, only to be cut off by a figure all in black.

"Severus!" Harry called out laughing, gently slowing the broom down to a full stop. 

His lover flew up next to him and then settled behind him on the broom.

"Where to?" 

Severus reached around and pulled the broom handle skyward. 

Harry grinned and took them higher.


End file.
